


You're A (Total) Distraction

by lululawrence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Archery, Based on Kill My Mind, Coming Out, Deer/Human Hybrids, F/F, Fantasy, Flirting, Girl Direction, Hybrid Harry, Hybrids, Meet-Cute, No Smut, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: Harry’s hand sprang out and took the arrow back in her grasp, Louis’ entire face having lit up when Harry spoke. “Thank you for returning this to me.”“Well, it was my fault, right?” Louis gave her a big smile before glancing up at Harry’s ears and then over towards her target. “Fuck, are those all bullseyes?”Harry shrugged. “I haven’t checked on them yet, but maybe.”Louis’ eyebrows were raised. “I didn’t realize archery was such a big thing for deer hybrids.”Pursing her lips, Harry tried to figure out how much to say. Why was Louis talking to her? Why had she called out in the first place? Was it because she thought Harry was a freak, like so many other humans?“It isn’t for everyone,” Harry finally settled on.Or the one where Harry is a deer hybrid trying to prove to her clan she's more than what's expected. When she meets Louis, a human, she thinks it's just a one time thing. It's not.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66
Collections: Walls Fic Fest





	You're A (Total) Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This all came about because of a somewhat disturbing photo that was sent in a group chat by the ever inspirational [Emmu](https://londonfoginacup.tumblr.com). It made my imagination go wild and when combined with the Kill My Mind prompt, I knew it was perfect. I love these girls so much, and hope you do too.
> 
> Thank you to my beta, [Molly](https://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com), and the mods!
> 
> Please don't translate or repost my fic. Thank you.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Harry threw the strap of her quiver over her head, letting the strip of leather take the force of her frustration.

She was overreacting. She knew that, but she also demanded perfection of herself when hunting with the men from her clan. As deer hybrids they weren’t exactly a rarity, but many often relied on other clans to help garner their meat if they weren’t fully vegetarian. Harry’s clan had been left behind, though, leaving the often jumpy and peace-loving clan to fend for themselves. 

In the area where they lived, they weren’t able to naturally get the iron and other nutrients they needed without meat. Therefore, they began training and sending out hunting parties. It had traditionally been the men who did the hunting, but Harry had long been the best archer in their clan and she took pride in that. It was a tenuous thing, though, having the respect of her fellow hybrids. She had to tread carefully in order to not be mocked for not being feminine enough or not as skilled as the men. As long as she didn’t show any weakness and continued to provide the most food for the clan, she was safe.

She’d shown weakness today, though. She’d missed a rabbit—granted, a difficult target, but still a common one for her—and she could feel the men already starting to lose their respect for her. It might have all been something Harry was imagining, but it felt real. And that led to her gathering her training quiver.

“H, this really isn’t necessary.”

Harry turned towards Liam, her best friend and one of the few who had always supported her.

“Li, it really is.”

Liam sighed, her hands on her hips. “Why are you so set on perfection? Everyone makes mistakes. You’re fine and still by far the best hunter we have.”

Harry rolled her eyes. “You say that, and yet you’re here because you know I messed up today.”

That seemed to catch Liam, and she blushed without saying anything.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Pushing past Liam, Harry exited her family’s cabin, grabbed her working target and bow, and headed east. She knew Liam was unlikely to follow her if she went in that direction since it was closest to the humans.

“I just want you to know you don’t need the extra practice,” Liam yelled.

Harry turned around, continuing to walk backwards towards the trees. Shrugging, she called back, “Everyone needs extra practice,” before turning around and running into the surrounding trees.

Running in the forest on her own was one of Harry’s greatest pleasures, aside from archery. Then again, recently archery hadn’t been all that great either.

It only took around fifteen minutes to reach the edge of the forest. Harry had come to the edge many times, but rarely had she ever ventured out into the field. She’d worked for years to suppress the easily startled nature so many hybrids of her kind were born with, but even with all of that training she still worried when so close to a city.

Looking out across the long grass, Harry could see the paths the humans had made that came closest to her clan’s land, but for the most part they kept their distance and never ventured closer out of respect for the hybrids wishing to keep to themselves, and the clan did the same. Harry used to be curious, but she just couldn’t find the energy anymore. 

What she needed to focus on was never letting her guard down and continuing to prove to everyone in the clan that she was worth more than just being married off and bearing children. To do that, she needed to prove she could always hold her own and never show a weakness.

Once Harry was satisfied that staying near the tree line would be enough to allow her to hide should a human come close, she began setting up a target to practice on. Her ears twitched on top of her head, constantly alert for any sound that would signal someone was near. 

The setup was nothing more than a crude pyramid of fallen twigs with her target secured in front. Wanting to really push herself, she made sure to stride far enough from the target that she had to squint in order to see the bullseye. Then, she took a deep breath, pulled an arrow from the quiver, and took aim.

Harry loved this part. She felt at peace and alive when she was focused simply on her end goal and she threw herself into it. She wasn’t making bullseye with every shot, but she was still doing alright. She would be able to continue at that distance but from various angles for the time being. She was content with the difficulty level and the chance for improvement.

She fell into a rhythm where nothing existed in that field except herself, her bow and arrow, and her target. Harry was so focused on her current difficult angle, she grew lax and wasn’t as cautious as she normally would be. Right as she was about to loose the arrow, a voice called from across the field.

“Hey!”

Startled, Harry jumped and the arrow flew high and to her left, close to the path. Shit.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!”

She hurriedly looked in the direction of the woman, obviously a human, walking towards her. Harry’s knuckles were turning white, she was gripping her bow so tightly as her heart raced in her chest. She was standing as still as she could, ears twitching as she tried to listen in case there were other people with the woman.

Luckily, she both looked and sounded like she was alone. She also had stopped walking towards Harry and instead headed towards where Harry’s arrow was now lost in the tall grass.

Harry didn’t know what to do. On one hand, it would take her long enough to get to her target that this mystery woman would likely just meet her there. On the other hand, that would be potentially four arrows lost out of her practice quiver if she were to run and hide like her body was so clearly telling her to do. She couldn’t afford that, considering she was already down to six arrows.

“Ah hah! Found it!” The woman popped back up and started walking towards where Harry was still standing, frozen. 

The woman was quite lovely, actually. She had freckles dusting her cheeks and bright blue eyes that were made that much more bold with her particular shade of brown hair. Harry had never met a human in person, but she also never expected them to be so pretty. 

Harry nervously brushed a long strand of hair that had loosened itself from the quick ponytail she had put it in that morning and the woman slowed down the closer she got. She stopped a few lengths from Harry, close enough to speak clearly without yelling, but still far enough to show Harry she wasn’t a threat.

“I really am sorry about that, I should have known better than to yell from behind you.” The woman gave a wry smile before tucking her shoulder length hair back behind her ear. “Is it okay if I come closer to give you your arrow?”

Harry’s eyes darted around, just to make sure they were still the only ones in the field. Appeased, she nodded slowly. 

“Here you go. I’m Louis, by the way. I live in the apartments right over there.” She pointed in the direction of town where Harry could clearly see a building.

“I’m Harry.” Harry’s hand sprang out and took the arrow back in her grasp, Louis’ entire face having lit up when Harry spoke. “Thank you for returning this to me.”

“Well, it was my fault, right?” Louis gave her a big smile before glancing up at Harry’s ears and then over towards her target. “Fuck, are those all bullseyes?”

Harry shrugged. “I haven’t checked on them yet, but maybe.”

Louis’ eyebrows were raised. “I didn’t realize archery was such a big thing for deer hybrids.”

Pursing her lips, Harry tried to figure out how much to say. Why was Louis talking to her? Why had she called out in the first place? Was it because she thought Harry was a freak, like so many other humans? 

“It isn’t for everyone,” Harry finally settled on.

Louis hummed in response. “That’s fair. Makes sense, I guess. Just because I hate running doesn’t mean everyone else does.”

Harry stayed quiet, lost as to where to take the conversation. She’d never met someone new like this before. Her clan was small and tight knit. They were born into their clans and stayed there forever, so she’d known everyone her entire life. 

Now, suddenly at the age of twenty-three, Harry had to try to make conversation with a human—whose motives were as of yet still unknown—that she had never met before.

“Do you mind if I ask a question or two about, uhm…” Louis squished up her face and waved around the top of her head a little. “You know. Being a hybrid and stuff? I’ve never met one before.”

“We try to keep to ourselves, so that doesn’t surprise me. There aren’t many other clans around here, either.”

“Yeah, but I’m not from here, actually. I just moved last week. I grew up in Minneapolis and there’s loads there, but they live on protected lands where we aren’t allowed to go unless expressly invited, so…” Louis shrugged. “I’ve just always been curious.”

Ah, so Louis was there to satiate her curiosity. Harry couldn’t be too surprised, but was also grateful that Louis seemed to be genuine. Plus, with her clothes as tight as they were, there really wasn’t anywhere for her to hide a weapon. 

Pursing her lips, Harry tried to figure out what to do. She really did need to keep practicing, and she only had forty-five minutes at most before dusk. Glancing up at Louis again, Harry felt herself swayed by curiosity as well. She wanted to know more about the human who was so willing to approach and be respectful to a hybrid.

“Sure, but I’m going to keep practicing as we talk, if that’s alright.”

“Oh, right. Of course!” Louis’ eyes were wide, and she lifted her hands in apology. “Go ahead. You really don’t mind, though? I don’t want to be rude and I’m not sure what exactly is polite and what isn’t.”

Harry smiled shyly at the ground. “It’s fine. I might have some questions of my own.”

“So, I’ve always wondered, do you have two sets of ears? Like human ears _and_ animal ears? And if you do, do both work? And I’m gonna be really open with you right now, but you can tell me to fuck off if you don’t want to answer, what is it like to have a tail? Yours is so cute and looks so soft!”

Louis continued babbling, and Harry knew she was blushing thanks to the burning in her cheeks. She tried to concentrate on the target, but it was a hopeless cause with the assault of questions Louis likely had been building up for years. 

After missing the target for the second time, Harry rolled her eyes at herself and started walking over to gather her things. The rest of the time she had left would be spent talking with Louis before parting ways and never seeing each other again. She could always practice more tomorrow.

Harry did her best to answer Louis’ questions, even if the one about her tail did embarrass her. Before she knew it, it was almost past dusk and to the point where she would have a difficult time making her way home through the woods.

“It was lovely talking to you, but I must go. I’m sorry,” Harry said, gathering her things and heading towards the trees. She hadn’t answered even a third of Louis’ questions yet, and she did feel bad, but time had run out.

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Louis said, standing up and brushing the grass she’d been tearing apart with her fingers off of her legs. “Can I see you again?”

Harry’s heart fluttered, but she knew Louis didn’t mean anything by it. Just because Louis was pretty and curious about Harry’s kind didn’t mean she was actually interested in Harry.

“I don’t know when I’ll be here next, but if you see me then yes you can.”

“Thanks, H,” Louis said, walking back towards the path and waving. “Have a good night.”

Harry nodded, then turned to start running back home until it got dark enough she had to slow her pace.

The entire way back she couldn’t get flashing blue eyes and a wide, perfect smile out of her mind.

*~~***~~*

Looking around herself, Harry gripped the strap of her quiver and ran before anyone could question why she wasn’t bringing her target with her. She never had been very good at lying, and she knew somehow, someone would learn her secret if they caught her leaving.

It had only been two weeks since Harry had met Louis, but it felt like everything had changed.

They met in the field almost every evening and chatted until dusk, when they would part ways until the next afternoon. Harry had never felt so at ease with someone before and she found herself opening up about things she’d never told to anyone, not even Liam. It was foreign and so exciting she could hardly contain herself. 

Today was the first day she was openly admitting to herself that it was pointless bringing all of her archery things, though. She still wanted to bring her arrows, mostly because if it was a day Louis couldn’t make it, she didn’t want to have to return home so soon. It was also because she was rarely seen without them, though, and should anyone run into her as she was leaving or returning, they would immediately be suspicious to find her empty handed.

The now familiar path to the field went quickly, and Harry couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face when she saw Louis already waiting for her.

“Lou,” she said, breathing heavily after her run. “Hi.”

Louis had already made herself at home in the long grass, so she looked up at Harry, shielding her eyes and smiling. “Hey, you. Come sit with me.”

Harry tried to tell herself that her heart was only racing because of the run, but she knew that wasn’t it. There was something about Louis that did that to her, made every part of her feel like it had to work extra hard to perform their usual functions while in her presence. Harry even had to focus extra hard in order to not get distracted and forget what it was Louis had said in order to respond properly and not sit there silent like an idiot. Again.

“How was your day at work?” Harry settled down so she was seated beside Louis’ feet with her legs straight in front of her, mimicking Louis’ lounging position. She made sure they weren’t so close as to touch, but they were still close enough they _could._

Louis groaned, throwing her head back. She had such a lovely neck, Harry loved cataloging every detail. The way it smoothly sloped into her shoulders that were tinged just the slightest bit pink from too much sun. How pale the thin scar by her ear was from when she was five and fell down the stairs. The way that, if Harry concentrated enough, she could see her throat work as she swallowed.

“It’s such shit, Harry,” she cried, sitting up straight so she could use her hands as she spoke. “I hate the training part of a new job! Why can’t I just do my own work? I hate shadowing people and not being able to do anything myself. That is not how I learn and it ends up being eight hours of torture.”

“Mm, you have a hard time concentrating? That doesn’t sound like you at all.”

Louis froze, her jaw dropping. “Harry Styles. Were you just sassy with me? Was that sarcasm?” A smile was slowly spreading across Louis’ face, and Harry did her best to ignore the warmth that spread in her chest upon seeing it. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Harry shrugged. “Just needed to make sure I wasn’t going to scare you away with it.”

“Never.” Louis nudged Harry’s hip with her toe. “So, tell me. What’s dating like in your clan?”

Harry snorted. “Well, we’ve all grown up together, so you pick from what you’ve got or you just always stay single.”

Louis hummed, looking thoughtful as she brushed her hands through the grass at her side and refused to look Harry in the eye. “Anyone you have your eye on?”

Harry studied Louis’ face. She didn’t know her very well yet, but she looked nervous. Why would Louis be nervous? She was the one asking Harry a question that Harry wasn’t sure how to answer. Mostly because Harry had been trying to tell herself she wasn’t interested in Louis, but it was a battle she had been losing for awhile now.

“Not in my clan, no,” she finally said. It felt all too telling, but she didn’t know what else to do while still being truthful. She found that more than anything she always wanted to be entirely open with Louis.

Head still tilted towards the ground, Louis looked up at Harry through her lashes. “And out of the clan?”

Harry took a deep breath, held it for a second, then let it slowly stream out. “Well, it’s complicated, but I’ll let you know.”

Louis tried to hold back a smile, but didn’t fully succeed. “How does your clan feel about same sex relationships?”

“They’re mostly okay with it now. There are a few older members who still have a hard time with it, but thankfully I never felt like I had to hide my preferences.”

At that, Louis looked up and studied Harry fully. “So you…”

“Yeah. One hundred percent lesbian, right here,” Harry said with a wave.

“Same,” Louis said, blushing. Why was she blushing?

“And how about you?” Harry asked, curious about the answer. “How does dating work with humans?”

Louis blew her cheeks out and ran her hand through her hair. “Yeah, uh, not really sure to be honest. I don’t really get past first dates often.”

“What?” Harry asked, scrunching up her nose. How was that even possible? “And do you have your eye on anyone yourself?”

Louis looked up at Harry as she bit her lip. There was something behind her eyes, it was clear she was thinking about what to say. 

“Yeah,” Louis finally answered. “Yeah, I do. I’ve just got to make sure we’re on the same page.”

Harry gave a small smile before looking down at her legs. Louis’ were so smooth and hairless, Harry had never seen anything like it. Maybe it’s because of their animal side, but no one in their clan thought anything of their body hair. Harry had barely even noticed it, until she met Louis. She wondered what Louis thought of her legs, if she thought of them at all. 

When Harry first met Louis, she’d been wearing her homemade short shorts and tank top that were made with rough fabric that had been brushed smooth. She’d always loved them and how she felt beautiful and strong in them while they also afforded her the most range of movement out hunting with the men, but they also showed off one of the many differences between herself and Louis.

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” Louis asked as she leaned forward and pressed her fingers between Harry’s unkempt brows. Louis’ cool fingers slowly pressed outward, smoothing where Harry knew her thinking lines had appeared.

Harry shook her head. “I just wondered if all humans have such smooth legs.”

Louis’ fingers froze, before she giggled a little. “No, not at all. I shave them to be like this.”

“Why?” The question was out before Harry could stop herself. “I’m so sorry, it’s your body, I shouldn’t have asked that.”

“No, it’s fine,” Louis assured her, before pulling her legs up a little. “I mean, I mostly started because in our society that’s what girls are taught to do. Boys have leg hair, girls don’t. I didn’t think anything of it until I was older and I realized how ridiculous and shitty that was. By then, though, I’d gotten used to it. I tried growing it out while I was in college, but it was too itchy. I didn’t like it. So I decided for myself to keep doing it.”

“I never even considered shaving,” Harry said, looking back down to her legs. 

“So don’t do it,” Louis said, smiling. “I like it. It feels like a statement, a confidence. Something entirely natural and beautiful about you.”

Harry flushed, but kept eye contact with Louis. “Thanks.”

They sat in silence after that until it was time to go, and not once did Harry feel awkward.

*~~***~~*

“H. Harry. Haz. Hazza. Harrietta Hortencia Hermione Horton Snarfblatt.”

Harry finally lowered her bow and looked back at Louis, arching her brow. “May I help you?”

“Well, yes,” Louis said, flipping her hair out of her face before the wind immediately blew it back. Giving up on it, she gave a quick growl before putting her hands on her hips and looking at Harry despite her blowing hair. “Yes you can, but I need your attention. Because while you are incredibly hot and sexy being all archery woodland princess on me, I have some very important questions for you.”

Harry had never been called hot or sexy before, and she knew she was probably bright red with Louis calling her that. She was fairly certain they’d been flirting over the past month they had met in the field, but she hadn’t known for sure. 

She was pretty certain now. 

“Okay, what are they?”

Louis sighed in frustration before Harry finally motioned her over so she could quickly braid her hair in order for it wouldn’t bother her anymore. It was with Harry’s fingers woven in Louis’ hair that Louis finally started asking the questions. 

“Might you be interested in going on a date with me?”

Harry froze, mid braid. Her heart restarted and began pounding hard and fast within her chest. A date… with Louis. It was everything she had been dreaming of and hoping for, but it also was something she wasn’t sure could ever happen. Was it even safe for her to go closer to the humans? It was safe enough for Louis to come closer to her clan’s lands, but Harry couldn’t chance anyone seeing her with a human. 

Could she?

Harry slowly forced her fingers to start working with Louis’ hair again as she considered her answer. 

“What exactly would a date entail?” she finally asked. 

“Does that mean you’re interested?” Louis asked, trying to turn her head to look at Harry. 

Smiling, Harry used the hand not currently holding the braid to turn Louis’ head back before saying, “Of course I’m interested. I’m just not sure it’s something we could actually do safely.”

Louis waited to answer until Harry finished with her hair. When she turned around, her brow was furrowed. “Why wouldn’t it be safe?”

Harry shrugged. “I’m a hybrid. You’re… not. Is it even safe for me to be in your city?”

“Of course it is,” Louis said. “It isn’t common or anything, and human/hybrid relationships are still looked at as a bit of an anomaly, but it’s nothing people act out against.”

Harry studied Louis’ face as she paused, thinking. It was obvious something she hadn’t considered before crossed her mind when Louis’ eyes widened and she looked over from where she’d been studying the trees. 

“Unless… is it not safe because of your clan? Would I not be safe there?”

Harry reaches out for Louis’ hand before she could pull away, shaking her head emphatically. 

“No, you’d be safe. Humans aren’t really… we’ve been treated poorly in the past. It’s just understood that we don’t mix. I’d always thought it was because you were dangerous.”

Louis snorted before stepping closer. “Do I seem dangerous, Harry?”

“You have no idea,” Harry whispered. 

Louis hummed, then leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips. It was soft, tender, and entirely too short. Harry couldn’t help the whine that left her lips when Louis pulled away. 

“So,” Louis asked, lifting her hand to play with Harry’s ear, “a date?”

Harry closed her eyes and let Louis pet her ear as she considered it. There wasn’t any danger from her clan with regards to it, but it wouldn’t be easily acceptable. For all Harry knew, she might not be able to stay with her clan once they learned. 

There was something in Louis that made her not care about the risk. Harry had felt a pull, a _need_ to be with Louis ever since she met her, and she hadn’t even known that anything more than what they already had was even a possibility. Now that Harry knew Louis felt at least something similar to what she did, she knew there was no way she would be able to keep her distance. 

Louis made Harry feel reckless in the very best way. She wanted to harness that and never let go. 

Finally opening her eyes, Harry gave Louis a soft smile. “So what are we doing for this date?” 

Louis’ entire face brightened as if she hadn’t expected Harry to actually agree. “Really?”

Smiling, Harry leaned in herself this time and pressed a much more firm but hopefully just as telling kiss to Louis’ lips. When Louis didn’t pull away, Harry knew the message was clear. She let her fingers weave their way into the hair at the back of Louis’ neck, and basked in the electricity coursing through her veins. 

Harry pulled away after another few moments, needing to catch her breath but not wanting to lose the close proximity with Louis. She rested her forehead against Louis’ and smiled. 

A date with Louis. It sounded like perfection. 

*~~***~~*

Harry had always felt like she had to fight to belong. She didn’t care for the traditional female roles and while the clan allowed her to hunt with the men, it had always felt like it was unsure. Like at any moment they could change their minds. It was why she had pushed herself so hard to be the best archer in their clan as well as the best hunter. 

Everything was different with Louis. From the moment they met three months prior, she felt like Louis accepted her exactly as she was. Louis had never pushed her to change anything about herself and had even gone so far as to praise Harry for those traits that differed from others. 

Perhaps that was why they were in this position to begin with. 

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand in hers before looking over at her girlfriend. Her _fiancé._

Louis was clearly nervous, but Harry knew this was what she wanted. This girl was everything she didn’t want to live without, and as such, it was time to finally come clean to her family and her clan. 

It wasn’t going to be easy, it might not even be accepted at all, but as Harry took in the golden woman beside her, she knew it would be worth it. 

“Ready?” Harry asked. 

Louis leaned in for a quick, desperate kiss. “I’m scared shitless and not prepared in the slightest, but let’s do this.”

Nodding, Harry took a step towards where several members of the clan were gathered around a fire, Louis by her side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Please leave a kind comment if you did; I'll love you forever. There also is a [fic post with art by Emmu](https://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/618463854431748096/youre-a-total-distraction-by-lululawrence-harry), in case you feel so inclined to let others know that such a thing as hybrid girl direction exists lol


End file.
